Turn you into a Monster
by CamFel
Summary: 7th year. Hermione Granger is now a vampire, but being a vampire is not as easy as one might think it is. (story picture belgons to evgeniasummer tumblr)


**A/N Edited 13 January, 2014. Re-uploaded April 2014**

**Changes don't alter the storyline. THOUGH THERE'S SOME NEW INFORMATION ADDED/CHANGED**

**NOTE TO SELF: never make promises, which you cannot keep. **

**I'm sorry that I'm such a shitty uploader. AND THAT I EDIT MY STORY SO OFTEN. The thing (and the main problem) is that **

**I'm kind of a perfectionist… So I have to edit everything 15 000 times and can never move on… Haha.**

**Oh, and being an adult sucks dicks. I don't have much time to manage this story. But I'm trying my hardest. Work takes  
>so much of my time and I moved to a different country also, so that's that. <strong>

**Please note that English isn't my native language. **

**Voldemort basically doesn't exist, there's no war, etc. This is completely AU.**

**ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MY OWN CHARACTERS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's the beginning of a whole new school year. For Hermione, Ron and Harry this is the first day of their seventh year. They have grown up together and with each passing day their friendship has grown stronger too. They have always had each others' backs and sticked together through thick and couldn't even begin to imagine their lives without the other two in it. They have always known that they will grow old together, attend each others' birthdays, weddings and parties, and be apart of other celebrations. But as Hermione walks down the dimly lit corridors of Hogwarts, she thinks that maybe things do change. Even when you are as close like the three of them.<p>

Summer was rough for Hermione and brought many challenges and hardships with it, which she had to conquer all alone. She's aware of the fact that she's not the same person anymore, she could never go back to the girl she used to be. She has never been fragile nor a pushover, but compared to what she has become, she used to be a weak little girl.

Walking toward the Great Hall she can't help but to notice how everyone turns to stare. Because she's one member of the infamous Golden Trio, people have always known who she is. But this is so much different, people actually stop what they are doing to just silently watch her. Hermione has always been a pretty girl, but after this summer she's actually stunning. Her skin is glowing, eyes are sparkling and hair is beautiful and shiny. She's radiating with confidence, beauty and wisdom. There's just something about her now that allures people in.

Hermione doesn't think much of the attention, which mostly comes from the male students, so she just smirks and looks straight ahead. Occasionally smiling secretively and flashing her pearl-white teeth, after all her parents are dentists and have always been big on dental hygiene.

As she enters the Great Hall the room immediately falls completely silent. Hermione doesn't pay much attention to the whispers and stares that accompany her to the Gryffindor dining table. She casually waves to her friends who are staring at her too, mouths open. She calmly sits down between Ginny and Harry, across from Ron.

"Hey you guys." She offers with a wave.  
>"Oh, somebody please pinch me! Harry pinch me, now!" Ginny babbles, "I must wake from this beautiful dream! Hermione, darling, are you really like really wearing high heels right now? I think I have died and went straight to Heaven. Seriously." Ginny yelled with excitement, "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend! I didn't think you could even walk in these!"<br>Hermione just rolls her eyes, "Oh, stop it you!"  
>Ginny's eyes widen with bewilderment, "How can I stop it, if you… <em>You<em>, look so good!"  
>Hermione huffs, "You make it sound like I was a troll before today."<br>Ginny grabs her arm, "Oh no! No, of course not, don't be silly Hermione. You have always been pretty. It's just I've always tried to show you my fashion magazines and you have never taken any real interest in them so colour me surprised if you now suddenly look like you've stepped out of one!"  
>Hermione laughs, "Don't sweat it. I really didn't think that you thought that I looked like a troll before. You can calm down."<br>"And how in the hell are you actually walking in _those_!" Ginny points under the table.  
>"I just had loads of practice during the summer." She chuckles as a response.<br>"Talking about summer, how was yours Hermione?" Harry asks between mouthfuls.  
>Hermione smiles looking down at the table, "It was great, I - "<br>"Oh my sweet baby Merlin, I know that smile! Who was it? Tell me, who was it!" Ginny exclaims.  
>Hermione furrows her brows but before she even manages to open her mouth Ron interrupts, "Can we just drop the subject?" He mutters pushing his half full plate away. At that moment Hermione decides to tease Ron a little, "Ron, are you jealous?" She asks smirking. She doesn't actually think that Ron would or should be jealous if Hermione even had seen someone during the summer. They are friends, great friends and friends don't get jealous if one of them finds someone. Friends are happy for each other.<br>"No!" Ron sputters defensively face red. When he has gathered his exposure the look on his face changes to accusing, "Are you smirking 'Mione? You never smirk! Did you hang out with Malfoy during the summer?" He inquires incredulously.  
>Hermione looks at him like he has lost his mind. "Ronald, don't be daft." She says shaking her head. "And it's not like he has copyrighted smirking. Seriously."<br>"Oh, was it the brooding blond?" Ginny joins in, clearly joking.  
>"Merlin, of course not, who do you think I am?" Hermione answers annoyed of the subject even if Ginny is having a laugh at it.<br>"Hermione would never do anything with that boy." Harry states looking pointedly at Ron. "Great to see you anyway after such a long time!" He smiles putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione smiles, feeling all warm and loved inside. A lot has changed late but she has missed her friends and she willing to give their friendship another try. Even though it will be a hard challenge. She knows that they can be too overbearing from time to time. And they worry a little too much about Hermione, which makes her feel smothered. And then there's Ron, who can be quite difficult sometimes getting on Hermione's last nerves. So yes, trying to keep their friendship alive is definitely going to be a big challenge. But despite it, she still smiles big at her three best friends while leaning into Harry's side. "Thanks Harry."

Hermione hopes that Ron has dropped the subject, but then Ron opens his mouth again, "I'm being absobloodylutely serious Mione," Ron says sheepishly, "You can tell me if you have been seeing Malfoy. I wouldn't be jumping up and down of excitement of course and most likely would punch that git in the nose, but still, you can tell me."  
>"Ronald, I swear to God! You have absolutely lost your mind over the summer! You are so stupid!" Hermione yells weary.<br>"Don't pay attention to him," Ginny says matter-of-factly, "He can be quite thick sometimes."  
>"I'm not being thick! I'm just trying to show her that I can be a good and understanding friend. So, you can be honest with me and tell me."<br>"Ronald Bilius Weasley, would you please shut the fuck up!" Hermione yells a little too loudly, body vibrating with aggravation. When she looks up all the eyes in the Great Hall have landed on her and deafening silence fills the room. She stands up, trying the best to hide her anger with nonchalance. She throws a glare at Ron's direction before marching out of the ancient room.

"Nicely done Ron," Harry says putting down his glass of pumpkin juice.  
>"What?" Ron looks confused, "What have I done?"<br>Ginny rolls her eyes, "Oh, Ron." She says with a loud sigh.  
>"What?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione's sitting on one of the red couches, placed in front of the big grey stone fireplace, in the Gryffindor common room. There's a book in her lap, which she reads with fascination. Everyone knows - if you're looking for Hermione the first place to search from is the library, where she's either studying nose buried deep in her schoolbook or reading yet another book, deeply absorbed in it, forgetting the rest of the world. It's like 'How to find Hermione 101'.<p>

She's currently reading a book called "Hogwarts, A History" by Professor Garino, which she probably has already read 711 times, this is her 712th. She knows the book by heart already, often quoting it. Whenever she feels down she always grabs the familiar book. It's like a blanket from childhood always offering comfort. She's just in the middle of turning the page, when she clearly hears the voices of her three friends coming from the corridor, behind the thick stone wall.

"I just don't get it," she hears Ron say with bewilderment,"Did you see what happened there?"  
>"Ron, just let it go already," Ginny says voice betraying just how done she is with the conversation.<br>"How can I let it go if she acts like she's a complete stranger?" He yells now, "She's not the Hermione I know! She's being so weird."  
>"No, need to work yourself up over nothing, Ron," Harry says as calm as ever.<br>"It's not like you weren't provoking her," Ginny is stating the truth.  
>"But she <em>swore<em>. She never bloody does that. She's always been the good one and now there's something about her that is just off… There's something creepy about her," Ron states desperate clearly trying to prove something to the other two.  
>But they don't see what he sees. "Will you just drop the subject already," Harry begs voice tired.<p>

Hermione can hear Ginny muttering the password, "Wattlebird" and she can see them shuffling in through the door. Hermione quickly stands from her seat and stares at them. They are not looking back yet, but when they do they look confused. The thing is that for some reason Hermione feels so betrayed. How dare they talk about her behind her back. They are supposed to be her friends, if something irks them then they should discuss it with her, especially when the subject of discussion is Hermione herself. She feels irritation and anger creep in and she pulls her hands into fists as if not trying to choke the three people in front of her. She can hear herself breathing heavily and her body quivers under her breaths, and she is so fucking furious that she could kill someone.

Ron, Ginny and Harry look completely shocked and wary, afraid to move, like Hermione was some kind of a predator and every move would give her a green light to jump and catch her prey - them.

Harry is the first one to speak, taking a careful step forward, "Are you alright?" He asks quietly voice heavy with can feel her eyes starting to sting a little. Crying as a vampire is a fucking mess and there's no chance in hell that she's going to do it right now. Instead she pushes the blood tears back, she lets out a loud sigh and opens her mouth, "Leave me alone." She says it in an unusually low and malicious voice that the others are even more taken aback. This behaviour is so uncharacteristic to Hermione. She can't take this anymore, the walls are closing in on her and she can't breathe under the heavy looks of her friends. So she does the only things she knows - storms out of the room. She can hear Harry's low voice questioning the others, "What was that all about?"

* * *

><p>"Lavender, what's that on your neck?" Parvati whispers out of the blue in complete horror, while having breakfast in the Great Hall.<br>Lavender looks up from her magazine, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Par." She answers not giving the question much thought.  
>"The red spots!" Parvati gasps desperate.<br>Lavender frowns, "I still have no idea what you are on about."  
>Parvati points to Lavender's neck, "On your neck, Lav. Red spots."<br>Lavender starts to panic, "What are you talking about?" She touches her neck, finding the spots and dropping her hands in shock. "What's happening?"

"Oh, Lavender," gasps Ginny, putting a hand over her own mouth.  
>Harry, Ron and Ginny also join the conversation, contemplating where the spots might have originated from. Except for Hermione who doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation, continuing to eat her toast with jam in silence.<br>Lavender instinctively touches the marks again, "I really don't know what happened. I can't remember a thing. Maybe it was a bug or something."  
>"Don't be silly. What kind of a bug would actually leave marks like this?" Lavender asks while trying really hard not to roll her eyes.<br>Lavender narrows her eyes at her, "Well sorry for trying to come up with a plausible explanation."  
>"It didn't make much sense though," Parvati answers crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

"If I didn't know any better, I would say it was a vampire." Ron says casually while taking a huge bite from his chicken wing.  
>Hermione looks up from her breakfast, shock clearly written all over her face. She can feel a bang of fear in the pit of her stomach. She is one hundred<br>percent sure that if her heart was still beating it would have stopped by now.  
>"Hermione, do you know anything about vampires?" Harry asks, "Have you read anything? This actually sounds like a logical answer right. It might have been a vampire."<br>"Nu-uh, no," Hermione mumbles, "I haven't."  
>"We should go to the library after the breakfast and find out." Harry offers, taking a bite from his kipper.<br>"Finally something I know more about than Hermione," Ron chuckles proud of himself.  
>"Yeah," Hermione smiles, "finally…"<p>

* * *

><p>"There's nothing useful in this one." Ginny says disapproval evident on her face as she puts back a heavy book in its place.<br>Ron tosses a book on the table, crossing his hands over his chest and pouting, "This is bullshit."  
>Ginny shakes her head, "Ron, could you not," she grabs the book her brother had tossed on the table and walks over to one of the shelves and sliding the book back to where it belongs.<p>

"I found something," Harry announces not looking up from the book on his lap,"In order to survive, vampires must drink a form of blood, whether it be human or animal. If a vampire does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will pump blood through their veins, but once there's none left, their veins rub together like sandpaper. It is known as being an extremely painful experience," Harry reads.  
>"That's awesome." Says Ron amazed eyes shining with excitement and trying to take a peek into the book Harry is reading.<br>"Well that's nothing we could have concluded ourselves," says Ginny.  
>Harry looks at Ginny, "Yeah, well it's something." He shrugs as he continues, "The strength of a vampire's power is determined by the amount of human blood they consume. A vampire also grows more powerful by the passing of time; the older they are, the stronger they become. If a vampire does not drink human blood, their powers are prone to being less effective and unpredictable."<br>"So you really think that a vampire fed on Lavender?" Ginny asks clearly not completely convinced yet.  
>"Do you have another idea?" Harry asks challenging. "This is the most logical conclusion right now."<br>"Uh," Ginny raises her eyebrows and clears her throat, "Actually it isn't the most _logical _conclusion. We are talking about vampires here. Mythological creatures, I'm not entirely convinced. Secondly, do you really imagine that there'd be vampires roaming around here in _Hogwarts_ under all of the professors eyes? Nuh-uh, I don't think so." She finishes raising her chin slightly.  
>"Well, one could argue that wizards are also mythological creatures and yet here we are. And I do believe that it was a vampire, especially when you take into consideration the marks on her neck. Are you sure you know nothing about vampires, Hermione?" Harry eyes Hermione with curiosity.<br>Hermione who'd been in a world of her own startles by the sudden use of her name, "Yes," she nods too eagerly.  
>"I would have been sure, that you'd know." says Ron with a loud laugh, Ginny and Harry agree with him.<br>"That's hard to believe that you know nothing on this subject, you know everything Hermione." Ginny giggles in disbelief.

"Anything more interesting about vamps?" Ron asks overly excited.  
>"Yes, I can read the whole book to you." Harry rolls his eyes.<br>"Lovely," Ron takes a seat looking completely satisfied. Harry and Ginny both chuckle seeing Ron looking like a kid in a candy store. Hermione really wishes she could be somewhere else right. She's trying really hard to tune out the conversation. She tries to focus on the weathered books on the shelf in front of her. She thinks that the books must be at least six hundred years old, which is quite many centuries. Six centuries, might not seem that much if you are immortal and have to live for an eternity. She has to clear her throat to swallow down the lump in her throat. The thought of knowing that you can't die and you have to outlive everyone you know is quite frightening. Everyone she falls in love with will always die, _always_. And she has to move on, keep on going. Her breath hitches painfully at the thought. She feels so claustrophobic, the walls pushing in on her, she can't breathe, she swears she's going to start hyperventilating every second now. She has to flee, _now_. But then there's a warm hand squeezing her thigh gently, she sucks on her lips and looks up, Ron is looking back at her, eyes heavy with concern, "You OK?"

"Yeah," she somehow manages, "Of course." She can't even convince herself, sounding anything but alright. Before she can try to tune herself out from the others again Harry starts to speak.  
>"So..." He starts eyes downcast, "Vampires are a supernatural species of undead beings created from converted humans. Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter or erase human memories. Most Vampires refer to this ability as "compulsion". A vampire's ability to toy with the human mind can be avoided by a human using vervain. The vampires are unable to compel one another, unless they are an "Original"."<p>

Ginny cuts in, "So that's why Lavender didn't no anything about her injury, she was compelled! She doesn't have the memory of it anymore."  
>"I suppose so," Harry continues, "it says in here, that they're extremely strong, and they don't age -"<br>"So cool!" Ron yells with amazement. Harry rolls his eyes with fond, before he can continue Ron is talking again,"What did you say about _Originals_, who the bloody hell are they?"

Harry looks down at the book again scanning through the text before him, turning pages, brows furrowed, "It doesn't actually say much, just that they were the first vampires ever and according to this book," he turns the pages again, "which is from 1971, they are still among us. It doesn't even say when they were created. Absolutely nothing is known about them, just speculations based on people's and other vampires' stories. Apparently, the ones who've seen them state that they are regal looking, cold, manipulative, powerful and very very confident, basically full of themselves."

Ron snorts, "Sounds like half of the fucking purebloods if you ask me."  
>"Mate, may I point out that you are a pureblood as well?"<br>Ron sputters, "That _was _not the point!" He points is finger at Harry threateningly.  
>Harry just laughs continuing, "Back to the vampires then, "They have a strong sense of smell, they can listen in on conversations from a far away distance, they have a very sharp eyesight and can even see in complete darkness. Because of their strong superhuman senses, it makes them almost impossible to sneak up on. If a vampire is injured, their bodies will heal in abnormal speed. Also they can move very fast, in fact, so fast that when they run they become invisible for the human eye or wizard's."<br>"But they can't walk in sunlight, right." Ginny says knowingly. "What?" She huffs, "I can be interested in them even though they are a _myth_." She defends herself when the others eye her amusedly.  
>"Right," Harry continues, "No, it says in here, that they can, they have Lapis Lazuli rings, it's a form of jewellery, that witches can enchant to protect vampires from dying in the sunlight. They can be killed by a wooden stake, through their hearts. And if vampire's heart is taken out, it results in instant death."<br>"Is there anything else interesting in that book, or in another book, Harry?" asks Ron.

"It's painful," Hermione says almost in a whisper staring blankly into the distance lost in her own thought.  
>"What is?" Ron asked.<br>"Becoming one, becoming a vampire."  
>"Really? I thought they can't feel any pain."<br>"Well yes... they, can't... but when they turn, they are still… human."  
>"That's some intense shit!"<p>

* * *

><p>The Common Room is quite noisy and full of people at this hour of the day. Every chair and the couches are occupied. Some share chairs. There are students sitting on the floor on the windowsills. Most of the students are doing their homework, fingers tracing lines in heavy books. Some have fallen asleep on top of their parchments. Lee Jordan is casually reading a newspaper on one of the antique chairs. Dean and Neville are playing Wizard's chess, both absolutely concentrated on the game, and judging by the look on Dean's face he is clearly losing the match. There are girls on one of the sofas chatting excitedly, most likely sharing juicy pieces of gossip again.<p>

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry are studying in front of the fireplace. They are all in complete silence except for Ron, who's occasionally whining and begging for answers to the questions he doesn't know.

"Hermione," he tries glancing on Hermione's notes, "Do you -"  
>Hermione lifts a finger in warning, "Don't even try it."<br>"But-"  
>"No."<br>Ron sighs loudly, "Harry, mate, my man, you know that I wo-"  
>"Ron, you know the answer already, I'm not going to give you the answers. You have to do some work by yourself."<br>Ron groans in aggravation, "That's not fair!"  
>Harry rolls his eyes at him, "You can't be serious."<br>"Suit yourself, it has consequences though," Ron says warningly.  
>Harry looks at him eyes wide in shock, "Yeah, alright, take it!" He tosses his notebook to Ron.<br>"Cheers mate!" Ron chuckles satisfied.

"I love your ring Hermione!" Ginny says out of the blue.  
>Hermione looked at her ring, it was a beautiful carved silver ring with a blue stone in the middle of it, Lapis Lazuli, she thought.<br>"Oh, thanks Ginny," she smiles as a response. She traces the surface of her ring with her index finger. It is a beautiful carved silver ring with a blue stone in the middle of it. The ring is called Lapis Lazuli.

"It must be old," Ginny points out.  
>"Yes, it is, it was my great-grandmother's." Hermione smiles to herself still touching the ring with her index finger.<br>"It looks like the ring in the book that Harry was reading to us in the library." Says Ron. "Oh..." He goes still all of a sudden.  
>Hermione starts laughing clutching at her sides, which surprises Ron. "No Ronald, I am not a vampire!" She manages through her laughter.<br>"Ron, you must be kidding us!" says Ginny who is laughing so hard that she actually falls over. Harry is hiding is smile behind his hand but a small chuckle still manages to escape from his lips.  
>Ron is quiet for a moment, "I am joking though. Bloody lunatics taking everything so seriously."<p>

* * *

><p>It's raining, and the street is completely full of pits filled with rainwater creating little puddles.<br>"You're a beautiful girl," the man in front of her admits in a husky voice, and brushes her cheek softly with his right hand. She doesn't say a word. Too paralysed with fear and she can hear her heart pounding in her ears like a war drum. Usually she wouldn't be this frightened, but there's something about this man that screams 'DANGER RUN-RUN!' to her. And he is terrifying, sending chills of horror down her spine. She can't even see his face, which is hidden under the hood of his heavy cloak. The only thing she can see from time to time are his cold grey flashing eyes and his grin showing sharp teeth.  
>The man chuckles maliciously, "Shy, aren't we?"<br>His touch is cold sending a new flash of chills up her back, as much as she wants to run away she can't. Her feet are glued to the cold wet pavement.  
>"Please don't hurt me," she pleads somehow finding her voice, which is barely above a whisper. She can feel her cheeks being wet and she realises she has began crying. Her legs are hurting and buckle under her. She is so tired of crying and fighting. Running away from the man had exhausted her too much. She feels completely weak, small little sobs escaping her mouth and wrecking her body.<br>The man digs his nails into her shoulders, "Look into my eyes," he says in a small voice. "Now!" He orders her. When she still doesn't obey him, he grabs her chin roughly and pulling her chin up harshly meeting her eyes. "This is your last chance, I won't warn you again." She can sense the danger in his voice and expecting the worst she brings her eyes on his. The coldness behind these grey eyes sends a wave of panic through her stomach.  
>He continues in a low husky voice, "You will not remember what happened tonight after I'm done with you." She can't tear her eyes away from his, it is almost like he is hypnotising her. "Do you understand me?" He demands.<br>She nods, "I will not remember anything that happened tonight."  
>"Good girl," he pats her on the head, like she is a little child. He lets go of her chin placing his right hand on her left shoulder, yanking her hair with his, pulling her head so he has better access to her neck. She lets out a little gasp of pain. The man only smirks. Bringing his right hand to her neck, he traces the vein on her neck with his index finger. He moves his face closer to her neck and inhales her scent humming silently to himself. The man starts stroking her hair, which isn't probably meant to to soothe her, it isn't working anyway. Suddenly she feels a blinding pain in her neck. She lets out a loud gasp of shock. The pain doesn't seem to subside, only getting stronger and stronger. She can't take it anymore, the pain being to agonising to bare. She feels dizzy and has the sudden urge to throw up. The street is doing weird circles in front of her eyes. She is blacks out due to the pain, collapsing in the man's firm hands.<p>

There's water trickling onto her face, eyes still closed she tries to wipe it away. She's wet and she is cold, her right side hurts her so badly and the hand she is resting her head has gone completely numb under her. Slowly she opens her eyes as she comes to it. She groans in pain and turns onto her back. The wet pavement she's lying on wetting the back of her shirt. There still a throbbing in her neck and new kind of pain starting in her body. She tries to stand up, but the new rush of pain rushing through her makes her to pull herself into a ball as she cries out desperately for help. But no one comes.

* * *

><p>Hermione wakes from her nightmare and gasping for air. Instinctively she touches trembling fingers to her neck, she knows very well that there's nothing there, not anymore. Softly she runs her fingers over the spot. She let her hand fall feebly onto the orange duvet. She feels so scared, trying her hardest to push down the feeling. She breathes in heavily getting out of the bed. She walks to the mirror, stopping before it and staring at her reflection. "I'm not a scared little girl anymore," she whispers to herself, pushing down the lump that has crawled its way up in her throat. "I'm not," she croaks.<p>

* * *

><p>It is a Sunday morning and the Great Hall is packed with students trying to famish their hunger. A fifth year Hufflepuff - whose name Hermione hasn't managed to remember nor does she particularly care to remember - walks by reading the newest issue of Witch Weekly. Hermione pulls the magazine out of her hands, "Thanks," she says not even glancing at the younger girl.<br>But it seemed the girl was a little bit bolder and not so easily scared by the Head Girl. "Give it back!" She orders.  
>Hermione raises her eyebrows in amusement, "<em>Oooh<em>, are you going to fight me back?"  
>The Hufflepuff girl glares at her, "You may be the Head Girl, but that doesn't mean you can steal other peoples' things!"<br>Hermione tilts her head. "Are you calling me a thief?"  
>"You just <em>stole <em>my magazine!" The girl balls her fists at her sides.  
>Hermione snarls, "Bugger off!"<br>"I don't think so," the girl bites back.  
>Hermione stares calmly back, smirking she says, "Now-now, don't be a little wanker. Didn't your parents ever teach you that sharing is caring?"<br>The girl looks at her as if Hermione has lost her mind, "What are you talking about?"  
>Hermione stares her directly in the eye. Voice calm she speaks, "You never owned this magazine you little shit. It has been mine all along. Actually, this here," she waves her hands between them, "never happened. Now run along. Go play with your friends or what ever you kids do nowadays."<p>

"What was that all about?" Harry asks once Hermione sits down at the table. She eyes him, cocking one eyebrow indicating for him to continue. "You and Maria?" Oh, that's the little buggers name.  
>"Oh, this magazine?" She raises the magazine with her hands, "She didn't want this anymore, was done reading it. Asked me if I wanted it. Probably tried to score some extra points, Head Girl and all. You know, the typical shit."<br>"Shit?" Harry repeats as a question.  
>"Yeah? S-H-I-T - shit."<br>"Shit?"  
>"For fucks sake Harry! Have you never heard of that word before?" Hermione snaps.<br>"You can bet your ass that I have, but I've never heard _you_ out of all the people using it."  
>Hermione flashes her teeth in a fake smile, "Well say 'hello' to the new and better me!"<br>"_Right_."

Hermione rolls her eyes, and rolls one more time when she sees the cover of the magazine, Draco Malfoy's smirking mug was plastered all over it with the title "The Most Sexy Under 25 Wizard Bachelors". Quickly she flipped the pages until she came upon the article. She snorts. "Did you know Malfoy was chosen the "Most Sexy Under 25 Wizard Bachelor"?" She asks no one in particular while not taking her eyes from the article.  
>"What bullshit," Ron mutters, "Were they bloody blind? Let me guess, Pansy wrote article? She must have."<br>"Don't be rude," Hermione says absent-mindedly.  
>"What?" Ron gapes at her.<br>Hermione looks up from the magazine. "We get it, you hate the git, no need to be an arsehole about it," she shrugs.  
>"Woah, where is this coming from?" Ron furrows is brows.<br>"Some of us grow up," Hermione answers. "I recommend you try it too."  
>"Eh, I'm not just going to forget what that little shit did. And <em>I'm <em>growing up too, but I'm not going to forgive that obnoxious arse - "  
>"Hey!" Ginny waves her hands to get their attention. "It's fine guys. Please stop! Hermione show me the article. Who else made the list?" Ginny tries to change the subject.<br>"Harry, congratulation mate, you've also made the list. You placed second." Hermione says mockingly.  
>"What?" Ginny growls grabbing the magazine from Hermione. "What the…"<br>Hermione eyes her with mirth. "Am I missing something?" She asks amused.  
>Harry coughs into his fist and Ginny's cheeks turn red in embarrassment, "Shut up! Read the sodding article already."<br>Hermione guffaws at her friend's distress. "May I remind you that you're holding the magazine in your hands?"  
>"Go to hell," Ginny throws the magazine aiming at Hermione's head, but Hermione catches it effortlessly. "You shit," Ginny mutters glaring at her, but there's no heat behind it.<br>"You love me," Hermione chirps opening the magazine at the right place again.  
>"Yeah yeah, read the article already."<p>

The article featured a picture of Malfoy, which took up one whole page. In the picture Malfoy was standing confidently in his grey v-neck and black jeans. _Jeans? _Hermione is quite surprised to see such a big muggle and everything muggle-related hater in jeans. Nevertheless, Hermione has to hand it to him, he looks actually rather divine - smirking cockily and flipping his hair in one smooth motion.

Ginny peeks over Hermione's shoulder. "He looks quite dashing actually," the red-head admits eyeing the moving picture.  
>"<em>Ginny,<em>" Ron warns her little sister.  
>"It's not like I'm going to ask him to fuck me," Ginny states.<br>At first Ron looks disgusted and then scandalised, "You're not even supposed to know these kind of words!"  
>"Ron, I'm not ten anymore, and growing up alongside million brothers you learn a word or two."<br>Hermione snorts. "Or two."  
>"I wonder if the rumours surrounding him are true though," Ginny giggles, "you know, that apparently he's good in -"<br>"Ginny!" Ron yells horrified.  
>"Bed," Hermione helpfully finishes Ginny's sentence sending her a wink. "If the rumours turn out to be true, then he's fucking great in bed, clearly he's had loads of practice to perfect those skills."<br>"Not to mention that he already has the title "Slytherin Sex God already," Lavender chimes in with excitement, which earns a groan from Ron and Harry.  
>"Seriously?" Ron asks.<br>"Yep," Lavender chirps.  
>"That's not what I meant," Ron groans yet again, "I'm done with the conversation. Thanks for your input Lavender. You can fuck off now."<br>Lavender doesn't seem that offended by Ron's words and continues her conversation with her obnoxious friends.  
>"Bloody hell," Ron nudges Harry, "the girls have gone completely crazy!"<br>"Haven't they always been?" Harry asks not bothered at all.  
>"Hey girls," Ron tries to get their attention, "I am as good as that Ferret over there, who wants a piece of me?" Ron puts his hands in the air.<br>"Ugh, Merlin no," Ginny mimics vomiting.  
>"Bugger off," Ron mutters. "So what does the article say about our lovely charming dashing friend?"<br>"You sure you want to know?" Harry asks.  
>"Yeah, gotta keep up with the competition and all," Ron says pride in his voice.<br>Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter. "Right," Ginny snorts, "competition."  
>"Go to hell!"<p>

Hermione reads, _"Draco Malfoy - The Sexiest Under 25 Bachelor. _

_Born Draco Lucius Malfoy, the 17 year old drop dead gorgeous lad is the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. With such stunning __parents we didn't expect him to turn out any less perfect than he did. No wonder women all ages fall madly in love with the handsome __youngman._

_Mr. Malfoy grew up in their family's main residence - the architectural masterpiece the Malfoy Manor. The wealthy family owns many __other houses in various different countries all over the world. We wouldn't be surprised if there are some we are not even aware of. __After all, the family is quite private, not blasting their personal lives all over the media. Though, we wouldn't mind if they did._

_The Malfoy family is one of the richest families in the Wizarding World and young Malfoy here never has to worry about working __to make a living like the rest of as mere mortals do._

_His parents are both born into wealthy pureblood families. Luscius into the Malfoy Family and his beautiful wife into the Black Family. __Draco's mother is the descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, one of the largest and oldest pureblood Wizarding __families. Luscius Malfoy is the descendant of French wizard Armand Malfoy, who arrived in England in the 11th century who founded __the Malfoy Manor, where the Malfoy family as resided ever since. Armand Malfoy was also the first Malfoy in England, thus he also __started the Malfoy Family. And boy, are we grateful for that. Thank you Armand! The Malfoy and Black Family both belong to the __Sacred Twenty-Eight, which is a list of families that are still truly pure-blood (other families to belong to the list: Greengrass, __Lestrange, Flint, Longbottom, Nott, Parkinson, Slughorn, Weasley, etc). Both of his parents belonged to the Slytherin House and __so does our Sexiest Bachelor. Some of Malfoy's famous relatives are Bellatrix Lestrange (aunt) and Sirius Black (uncle)._

_During his time off Draco plays a lot of sports. He is a seeker in his school's quidditch team. He also enjoys golf, swimming and __wizard-chess._

_The sexy boy has beautiful stone-cutting grey eyes, which girls looove. His gorgeous locks are silver blond and he has stunning __sharp features, which are a perfect mixture of his parents'. His bone structure truly is worth of envy. He has a toned and strong __body, due to playing quidditch for many long years. Draco truly is a younger version of his handsome father, who let us tell you is __like fine wine, getting better and better with age, he doesn't seem to age at all. Oh, and did we mention that Luscius also has ranked __first in the list of "The Most Sexy Under 25 Wizard Bachelors" back in the day? Well we did now!_

_We are told that Draco Malfoy is a compassionate person, even if he himself might not admit to it. He's also very intelligent and one __of the smartest (if not the smartest) pupils at his school - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. He is also told to be good at __Occlumency, nonverbal spells and Potions. He is a very talented wizard for his young age._

_His charitable and caring parents have helped out his fellow house members by buying them all broomsticks for the Slytherin __Quidditch team! Please, adopt as Narcissa and Luscius, we'll be good, we promise!_

_Though rumoured to be a bachelor at the moment, Draco has had many relationships with gorgeous and rich lasses from the __most famous and rich Wizarding families._

_But one thing is for sure, our readers adore the young Malfoy Heir and can't seem to get enough of him. And we can't either, he __has it all, good looks, money and the brains. This is one sexy lad!_

_(Side-note: We have provided you with two pages of paparazzi pictures of Draco! Enjoy!)" _

Ron mocks, "Sexy-sexy, oh boy, how sexy. Did the Malfoys pay them?"

"A compassionate person, yeah right," Harry snorts. "Great how they mentioned how _charitable_ his parents truly are."

"Jealousy is not a great look on anyone," Ginny informs them.

"Not jealous!" Harry and Ron yell in unison. And then secretively smirk at each other.

* * *

><p>Hermione folds the magazine so it's open on the article and grabs it when standing from her seat. She's almost out of the Hall when a voice stops her dead in her tracks. "So, I see you enjoyed the article."<br>She turns around to see Malfoy standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk on his lips. Hermione furrows her brows, "Don't flatter yourself. There were other articles in here too. And I was more interested who were the other poor bachelors who lost to you, unfairly, if I may add. They should have all placed as number one. You shouldn't have been in the list at all."  
>Malfoy eyes her with mirth, "Oh yeah? What were the other articles or who were the other bachelors? Who lost to me <em>fairly<em>."  
>Hermione falls silent. She didn't see that one coming, she hadn't read any other articles nor has she any idea who the other bachelors were. She can see Malfoy's satisfying smirk finding its way back to his face. "Oh, piss off you tit!" Hermione mutters under her voice and flees the room. <p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was fucking pissed off. To relieve some of the aggravation she opts on tapping her pen against the table. Her movements getting faster and louder. She would give anything to be in the Common Room right now reading "Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit" - a book that Hagrid borrowed her after she expressed to him her sudden interest in dragons - but instead she has to sit in the Potions Class.<p>

She stops the tapping abruptly when a familiar smell finds its way into her nostrils. _No, _she thinks to herself, _it can't be_. She scans the classroom quickly, nothing seems out of the ordinary, most of the students have their heads down with the exception of a few who are intently listening to Snape talking about some sort of potion, which will help something. Hermione isn't paying that much of attention, so you can forgive her for not knowing what Snape is blabbering about. Then she sees it, Neville clutching his index finger in his left hand, blood running down the fingers. _Shit, fucking clumsy dolt._

"Professor," Neville starts voice shaking.  
>"Mister Longbottom." Snape gets out in a bored voice.<br>"I-I had a little accident," he says sheepishly raising his hands a little, making it even easier for Hermione to see and smell the blood.  
>"You'll live." Which erupts a low snickering from the back of the classroom.<br>"Yes Professor," Neville mumbles quietly.

"Professor!" Hermione calls out waving her hand in the air to get Snape's attention.  
>"I didn't ask the class a question, Miss Granger."<br>"I need to go and use the restroom, _please_."  
>"The class will be over soon. You can keep it in."<br>"Sir, I'm being serious at the moment, I _really_ need to go!"  
>"You are not a first year student anymore. And I repeat, the lesson is almost <em>over.<em>" Snape says in his lazy drawl, while writing something down on the blackboard.

Hermione groans under her breath. Merlin forbid Snape would let her leave the classroom ten minutes before the class ends. She's trying her hardest to distract herself with something, but the task seems to be too difficult - the smell of Neville's blood has clogged up her nostrils, it's all she can smell. "God damn it Neville, would you do something with your bloody finger," she yells turning to face the boy.  
>Neville's cheeks turn beet red, he mumbles a quick "Sorry," eyeing the desk. In any other situation Hermione might feel sorry for the lovely boy and apologize for her outburst, but right now's not the time.<p>

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's not so clever use of language," snarls Snape.  
>"What? You can't be serious!" Hermione raises her voice, "you know what," she continues standing up, "You can keep your points, you can give them to your beloved Slytherin, for all I care really. I don't care. No one actually cares about those stupid points!"<br>"Miss Granger, leave my classroom _now._"  
>Hermione huffs in anger, but does as she's ordered.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you were thrown out of class," Ron says in awe, as he and Hermione walk to the Great Hall after the class.<br>She snorts, "Yeah, well that makes it the two us."  
>"Unbelievable," Ron chimes on, "my Hermione being thrown out of class, going against of school rules. You rebel you!"<br>"Clearly, I don't care that much. But… I still have to act as a role-model to the younger students, especially now when I'm the Head Girl! I have to remember not to act like that."  
>"Don't worry. It's not the end of the world. Yep, Snape probs hates you, but I can assure you we've endured much worse and the students care about it either. Bet they think you're much cooler now than before. It'll be actually good for your image."<br>Hermione rolls her eyes, "I've always been cool."  
>Ron eyes her in amusement then burst into laughter.<br>Hermione hits her against the shoulder, "Shut up! I thought you were hungry you dolt!"  
>As on cue Ron's stomach grumbles loudly. "Yeah, let's go, I'm bloody hungry and it's been two hours since the last time I had some food in me."<br>Hermione laughs loudly but follows the boy into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hermione waves when entering the Heads' Office. Michael Jolten is already sitting behind his desk.<br>"Sorry that I'm running late," she says pulling out her chair under her desk.  
>Michael smiles at her his green eyes shining, "No, don't worry about, I just arrived like five minutes ago also."<br>"Oh, alright." Hermione grabs a notepad from her bag. "So? We should make schedule when someone does the rounds, right?"  
>"Yes, exactly. Then we should have a meeting tomorrow and introduce it to everyone and hand them out their schedules."<br>"Sounds good to me." Hermione smiles writing down the weekdays next to each other in her notepad. She looks up from her notepad to see that Michael has shifted in his chair so he's now facing her. "Should we begin then?" He asks her waving his hand in the air.  
>Yep," she pops the p. "I think that Malfoy should do the rounds on Wednesdays."<br>Michael eyes him curiously, "That's tomorrow?"  
>"It is indeed."<br>"You know that he has quidditch practice, right?"  
>She answers casually, "In fact I do."<br>"And," he begins slowly, "they end at 7 and rounds should start at 7:15?"  
>"So he has plenty of time to get from there to here," Hermione replies cheerfully.<br>Michael raises his hands in the air, "It's your call, make sure to tell him it's not my idea though."  
>"Yeah yeah."<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious," Malfoy growls furious when Michael hands him his schedule.<br>"What's that?" Hermione asks not even trying to hide her glee at Malfoy's displeasure.  
>The room has fallen silent intently eavesdropping on the conversation. Malfoy glares at her, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."<br>"I'm sorry, but I don't. Maybe you'd love to clarify," Hermione smiles encouragingly.  
>Malfoy narrows his eyes at her, "You dipshit, I have quidditch practice it ends at seven!"<br>"So, shower quickly, yada yada. You know the thrill."  
>"Can't I switch with anyone?" Malfoy tries.<br>"No." Hermione smiles with a satisfied smirk.  
>"You are going to regret this, Granger." warns Malfoy.<br>"Oh, is that a promise? I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Hermione's glad the exhausting day is finally over. Giving hell to Malfoy had been fun, but the meeting in itself had been tiring and too darn long. She flopped onto her bed opening "Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit" where she had stopped reading in the morning. This bliss of course doesn't last for long, knocking on the door putting an end to it. Hermione groans, closing the book. Hermione contemplates between ignoring the knocks and whoever is behind the door or climbing out of the beed to go and open the door. Her decision is made when she hears Ginny's voice through the door, "I know you are in there Hermione! No need to hide now!"<p>

Hermione opens the door. "I wasn't trying to hide."  
>"Sure," Ginny says teasing. "Your room is great, you lucky cunt!"<br>Hermione fakes shock. "Language Gin!" She gasps grabbing at her own chest.  
>"Don't be a prude dude!" Ginny laughs at her.<br>"I'm not though. But yeah, I must agree, the room is pretty nice, don't have to share it with anyone."  
>"Well that definitely is one of the biggest pros, huh. Must come and crash here sometime. It's a great place to bring boys to."<br>"Jesus, what has gotten into you?" Hermione chuckles.  
>"Oh, sod off, I'm having a laugh. So," Ginny starts touching the things on Hermione's dark brown oak dresser.<br>"So?" Hermione repeats as a question moving toward her bed.  
>Ginny starts to giggle as she sits down on Hermione's only chair in the room, by her desk. "You were supposed to tell me who you were with during the summer!"<br>"Oh, right. I forgot." Hermione says not in the mood to be having this conversation.  
>"It's alright, I asked it quite a few days ago, and actually forgot all about it myself too."<br>"Guess it was," Hermione mumbles sitting on her bed.  
>"So, are you going to tell me or do I have to beat the answer out of you?" Ginny chuckles.<br>"No," Hermione snorts, "you don't have to do that. I saw Viktor Krum a bunch of times. Nothing serious though."  
>"Viktor Krum, really?"<br>Hermione nods, "What about you and Harry then?"  
>"I don't know, he spent the summer at our pla-," Ginny laughs catching onto what Hermione was trying to achieve. "Oh, no you don't Hermione. Don't change the subject! We're talking about you here at the moment."<br>She smirks, "Well I tried, didn't I? To be honest, there's nothing to tell, really. He wants to make it official."  
>"That's great right? Or not?"<br>"I don't know. I don't feel - "  
>"The same way he does?"<br>Hermione shrugs, "That too. But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I just want to have fun and I don't have time for anyone else. Falling in love might sound nice, but I'm really not wanting to be in love at the moment."  
>"You can't choose if you want to be in love or not."<br>"Yeah," Hermione smiles, "I know that. Just, I don't want it right now. And I'm not in love with Krum. Christ no. I was just having fun, he on the other hand clearly feels more than I do, so that's unfortunate, but what can I do. And even if I did, it wouldn't work out, he attends Durmstang, which is in the middle of nowhere. Long-distance really isn't my thing."

"I get it," Ginny says reassuringly. "Did you know that Malfoy was also suppose to go to Durmstang?"  
>Hermione eyes her in disbelief, "What the… Why do you know that?"<br>"Don't look at me like that! I know it's weird! It's just I read loads of magazines and I remember shit like this."  
>"Useful information," Hermione says sarcastically.<br>"Shut up!"  
>"So what about you and Harry then?"<br>"Well, he was at our place during most of the summer, but he spent most of his time with Ron doing Merlin knows what. So, there's nothing going on."  
>"He likes you though."<br>"I don't even know anymore. I think he actually might be in love with Ron, they spend so much time together."  
>Hermione laughs, "That's funny, even though, yeah they are basically attached at the hip."<br>"Aren't they," Ginny snorts.

"I'm sure Harry will come around."  
>"I hope so," Ginny says voice quiet.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>an**_** Guess who's back CamFel is back, CamFel is back again, go tell a friend. See you when I'm done editing Chapter 2! Love you all x  
><strong>


End file.
